The present invention generally relates to systems and devices for enhancing rear vision from a vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to vehicle exterior illumination systems, vehicle visual signaling systems, and/or electronic rear vision systems.
Privacy glass has recently become a very popular option for vehicles due to its aesthetic appearance, reduction of solar loading, and due to a belief that the privacy glass provides some deterrence to a carjacker who consequently cannot see who the driver is, who else may be in the vehicle, or whether there may be a dog in the vehicle. The use of privacy glass, however, introduces many safety concerns. Currently, privacy glass is allowed on all vehicle windows, with the exception of the front windshield and the side windows of the driver and front passenger. Typical privacy glass has only 15 to 20 percent transmittance. When such privacy glass is used on the rear window of a vehicle, the driver""s vision through the rear window is significantly impaired, particularly at night. Because the back-up lights on a vehicle do not provide sufficient illumination to the rear of the vehicle to counter the effects of the privacy glass, the use of privacy glass significantly increases the risk that a driver will accidentally back into or run over something or someone. Therefore, there exists a need for practical systems and/or devices that enhance a driver""s rear vision from within a vehicle having privacy glass.
Accordingly, it is an aspect of the present invention to solve the above problems by providing a vehicle lamp assembly for providing additional illumination to the rear of a vehicle. An additional aspect of the present invention is to provide a vehicle lamp assembly that is relatively inexpensive and does not require frequent replacement of the light source.
To achieve these and other aspects and advantages, a vehicle lamp assembly constructed in accordance with the present invention comprises a support structure for mounting to the rear of a vehicle, a lens mounted to the support structure, and a plurality of LEDs mounted to the support structure behind the lens. The LEDs are selectively activated in response to an activation signal such that substantially white light is emitted from the lens in a rearward direction from the vehicle.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a vehicle lamp assembly that provides supplemental illumination while also emitting colored light that may serve as a signal light, such as a brake light or turn signal light. To achieve this and other aspects and advantages, a vehicle signal lamp assembly according to the present invention comprises a support structure for mounting to a vehicle, a lens mounted to the support structure, a first set of LEDs mounted to the support structure behind the lens, and a second set of LEDs mounted to the support structure behind the lens. The first set of LEDs is activated in response to a first activation signal such that colored light is emitted from the lens. The second set of LEDs is selectively activated in response to a second activation signal such that substantially white light is emitted from the lens.
An additional aspect of the present invention is to provide an electronic imaging system for enabling images to the rear of the vehicle to be captured with a camera and displayed to the driver on a display device. Another aspect of the present invention is to mount the camera of the imaging system to the rear of a vehicle in a location that is relatively covert and aesthetically pleasing, and that is very practical and economical from a manufacturing stand point.
To achieve these and other aspects and advantages, an electronic imaging system according to the present invention comprises a support structure for mounting to the rear of a vehicle, a lens mounted to the support structure, a plurality of LEDs mounted to the support structure behind the lens, and a camera mounted to the support structure behind the lens for capturing images to the rear of the vehicle for display to a vehicle operator. The LEDs are selectively activated in response to an activation signal such that radiation is emitted from the lens in a rearward direction from the vehicle.
Still another aspect of the present invention is to integrate a camera of a vehicle imaging system with an existing vehicle component to thereby enable such cameras to be more easily installed in a vehicle. To achieve this and other aspects and advantages, a modular integrated vehicle rear window assembly according to the present invention comprises a rear window and a camera. The camera may be mounted to an inner surface of the rear window so as to capture an image to the rear of the vehicle through the rear window or the camera may be mounted to a window frame structure in which the rear window is mounted.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is to provide a vehicle imaging system that has an enhanced ability to capture images to the rear of the vehicle whether driving forward down the road or backing up. To achieve this aspect and other aspects and advantages, a vehicle imaging system according to the present invention comprises a camera for capturing an image, a radiation source for emitting radiation to which the camera is sensitive within the field of view of the camera, and a controller coupled to the camera and the radiation source for reading the image captured by the camera at periodic intervals and for periodically activating the radiation source during intervals at which the controller is reading the image from the camera. The radiation source may emit infrared radiation while the vehicle is driving forward down a road, and/or may emit visible light when the vehicle is backing up.
Another aspect of the present invention is to reduce the adverse effects a signal light or illumination light may have on a camera that is mounted proximate to the lights. To achieve this and other aspects and advantages, a lighting and electronic imaging system according to the present invention comprises a light source mounted to the vehicle, a camera mounted to the vehicle for capturing images for display to a vehicle operator, and a controller coupled to the camera and to the light source for reading the image captured by the camera at periodic intervals and for periodically activating the light source during those intervals when the controller is not reading images captured by the camera.
These and other features, advantages, and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims, and appended drawings.